


Bliss

by moistical



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistical/pseuds/moistical
Summary: Wee little nerd (me) pines for flawless childhood friend, now in the form of literature.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an extended version of my "Gay Thoughts" piece. I actually wrote this months ago, and it only just occurred to me that I should post it. This is based on one of my favorite memories, from back in the summer of 2015 or so.

Do you know what bliss feels like? It feels like a warm, fluffy cloud, engulfing you and hiding you from the world and your troubles. It casts a rose tint over your vision, making your problems seem so far away. The sun seems to shine brighter, the brownies tend to taste richer. A joyful tune is always playing in the background, just far enough away that you can’t make out the words.

My bliss is shaped as a person, a girl shrouded by a wild mane of black hair that reaches her mid-back, somehow always looking silky. A girl whose face is a constellation of freckles, whose brown eyes sparkle with wit and brilliance, her smile so dazzling that it may as well be blinding. She walks on candy scented clouds and leaves trails of fairy dust in her wake, making Aphrodite herself shudder with envy. The words and ideas that come from her diamond of a mind always blow me away. An absolute whirlwind of inspiration, I wouldn’t be surprised if she became the next J. R. R. Tolkien. For her, I would do anything if there was even a chance of making her smile. When I look at her, I’m so blinded by her beauty that my vision blurs. When she speaks, I’m hanging on to each dulceted word as if they’re my oxygen, breathing life into my lungs. Just one glance at her, and my heart is on the verge of overdrive. She goes in for a hug, and it feels as though this is what I’ve been waiting for all my life, and I never want to let go.

The crinkles around her eyes and her velvet lips show a lifetime of smiles, but also years of stress. Stress from hours studying through the night, drinking tea laced with honey, but never the far too bitter coffee. Stress from working hard every day to make everyone happy, she’s a people pleaser to the extreme. Stress from losing her father at only sixteen, and dealing with the family turmoil that it brought. Her strength in these situations never ceases to amaze me. She has stayed steadfast as a dam against a tide of grief, all the while blowing everyone else out of the water in everything she does. She’s the most amazing person I've ever met, and I can’t help but look at her as though she can do no wrong.

We’re sitting together on her couch, her head on my shoulder, wisps of dark hair tickling my cheek. Sunlight spills in through the window, dousing her in a spotlight of brilliance and filling me with warmth. Brownies hand made by her sit in our laps, the rich, sweet undertones wafting through the air, making me feel as though I've just strolled into a bakery. I can smell traces of her perfume, vanilla, lavender and something else I just can’t quite pinpoint. The problems of this morning feel like the foggy memories of last year, her presence washing me clean of all stress and leaving me renewed. We’re watching reruns of some Friends episode or another, and the bubble of crisp, feather light laughter that slips from her shakes me out of my reverie. Blinking away the daze I was in, I feel a smile curl across my lips. Now this, this is what bliss feels like.


End file.
